


Blind Date

by DJ_BMP_123



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Just trying something new, Shameless Smut, chloe's a bad bitch, might be bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_BMP_123/pseuds/DJ_BMP_123
Summary: Beca and Chloe went on a blind date... things didn't go as expected.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Blind Date

“Why’d you set me up on this blind date anyway? No offence, but most of your friend aren’t really my type of people.”

“Because, Beca…” Stacie explained, fixing the younger girls hair. “You need to get out there and live instead of staying in your flat with your cat all the time. Play with another pussy for a change.”

“Stacie!” Beca blushed, smacking her friend on the arm. Stacie just smirked at her.

Beca’s curiosity won out, “if you’re seriously making me do this, at least tell me what she’s like.”

“You’ll see.” Stacie’s smirk widened.

“What does she look like, then?”

“Tall, well taller than you, but that doesn’t take much, does it?” Stacie playfully squeezed Beca’s cheek, Beca responding by smacking her hand away and glaring, moving to add a final layer of mascara, gesturing for Stacie to continue.

“She’s got blue eyes, like really blue, and red hair. Her legs could almost rival mine.”

“Geez, why don’t you just go out with her yourself, Stace?”

Stacie snorted, “Hell no. She’s no my type. While she looks amazing in leather, she couldn’t pull off blonde hair…” she trailed off, getting lost in thought.

Beca waved her arm in front of her face. “Yeah, hi. If you’re just going to drool over Aubrey, you can go.”

Stacie huffed dramatically. “Fine, be that way.” she gathered her stuff and moved towards the door. “have fun on your date. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“So I can do anything, then?”

The tall brunette just flipped her off as she exited the room, going down the stairs.

“Use protection!” was the last thing Beca heard before the front door slammed close.

-

Beca looked at her watch for the fifth time, sighing and glancing around the restaurant. Her date was twenty minutes late. She’d already texted Stacie, who was as helpful as ever.

‘Good thing come to those who wait, Bec. Now fuck off, I’m busy ;)’

After a few more minutes, Beca was giving up and about to leave. As she stood from the booth, however, her body collided with another.

Beca stumbled back, “Oh, sor-”

“You Beca?”

Beca just nodded, finally looking at the girl, and wow, she is gorgeous. Long red hair carefully styled, black converse, dark blue skinny jeans, and a black singlet topped off with a leather jacket. And those eyes, Stacie wasn’t lying, they were really blue, like really, really blue. Beca was snapped out of her oogling when the other girl slid into the other side of the booth, raising h=an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah, I’m Beca, and you are?” she asked politely, returning to her previous seat, resetting her handbag next to her.

“Chloe.”

“Nice to meet you.” Beca smiled, deciding it was best to ignore the fact that the redhead was nearly half an hour late.

Chloe just nodded at her, grabbing the menu from the middle of the table. “What’s good here?”

“i-I don’t know, I’ve never been here before either?”

“Hmm…” was all Chloe replied, before raising her hand high in the air and clicking her fingers loudly. “Oi! Waiter!”

Beca gave the teenage boy that had made his way over to them an apologetic look, feeling as though at least one of them should, and she had a feeling it wasn’t going to be Chloe.

The boy nodded at Beca, opening his mouth to speak but was cut off before he had a chance.

“What’s good here?”

He gave her a strange look. “Well this is a burger place, so… a burger?”

Chloe scowled at him. “No shit, Sherlock. What kind of burger do you recommend?”

“I’d personally go with the beef bur-”

“Great, I’ll have a cheeseburger, large side of fries. Coke to drink.” Chloe smirked, shoving the menu into his chest.

The teenager glared at her, before turning to Beca and softening his features. “And you, ma’am?”

Beca smiled, “I’ll have the beef burger with a side of fries. Chocolate milkshake to drink, please.”

The boy nodded, taking the other menu from Beca’s outstretched hand and walking away to put their orders in and go serve another table.

“What?” Chloe asked Beca, seeing the troubled look on her face.

“Oh-uh nothing…” Beca replied, not wanting to confront the girl on her rude behaviour.

“Whatever.”

The girls lapsed into silence, Chloe pulling out her phone and Beca fiddling with the salt and pepper until their meals arrived.

Thankfully, the food got there relatively fast. Beca thanked the girl (she guessed the boy from earlier didn’t want to come back), while Chloe just dug into her food.

Throughout the meal, Beca tried to make conversation, but the redhead just replied with short answers or a grunt, so she gave up after a while and they ate in silence.

When they’d both finished, they got up to pay, then headed outside to walk home.

“What way you headed?” Chloe asked, pulling a pack of cigarettes out and lighting one before stuffing the box back in the pocket of her leather jacket.

“This way,” Beca gestured with her head to the left.

“Me too. I’ll walk with you.” so both girls began to walk home, the same silence surrounding them that was there at the restaurant.

“This is me.” Beca gestured to the flat behind them as Chloe stubbed out her finished smoke.

Chloe nodded and walked with Beca up to the door. They both stopped and Beca turned smiled up at the redhead awkwardly.

“Woah, what are you doing?” Beca asked, tilting her head back as Chloe leaned in.

Chloe frowned, “Kissing you?”

Beca laughed.

“What?” Chloe questioned her, clearly confused.

“You show up to our date nearly half an hour late, you barely say two words to me let alone apologizing for being late, then you’re rude to the staff and me, but think you can kiss me at the end? You’re unbelievable.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her.

Beca shook her head, “I told Stacie this was a bad idea, but if I knew what a bitch you were, I wouldn’t of even bothered showing up.”

The brunette was too busy looking for her house keys in her bag at this point to notice that Chloe’s eyes had darkened. Just as she’d put the key in the key hole, she felt a hand grip her arm tightly and spin her around.

“What did you call me?” Chloe growled out.

“A bitch,” Beca repeated firmly, gasping as the redhead shoved her back into the door harshly, her nails digging in where her hand still held on to Beca’s arm.

“Nobody calls me a bitch.” Chloe glared, ducking her head down so her face was level with the shorter girl’s.

“Obviously somebody need to. Truth hurts, doesn’t it?” Beca taunted, eyes glancing down at the redhead’s lips before looking back at her eyes.

Chloe growled before crashing her lips to Beca’s. she ran her tongue across the other girl’s lips, causing Beca to moan into the kiss. Chloe pulled back, tugging Beca’s lower lip between her teeth before she let go and rested her forehead against the brunette’s.

“I’ll show you who’s the bitch. By the end of the night, you’ll be my bitch.”

With that, Chloe turned that key in the lock and opened the door, taking Beca’s bag off of the porch and throwing it inside carelessly, then bringing her hands to Beca’s ass and lifting her up, Beca’s legs wrapping around her waist as she pressed kisses to Chloe’s neck. The redhead carried her inside and dropped her on the couch, both girls kicking their shoes off, before Chloe all but ripped Beca’s clothes off before doing the same with her own.

She crawled on top of the smaller girls body, one hand trailing down to feel Beca’s dripping center.

“You’re so wet,” she growled out, “Does it turn you on being treated like this? I bet it does, the innocent looking girls tend to be the filthiest.”

Beca writhed at Chloe’s words, biting back a whimper.

“Do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to fuck you?” Chloe husked, brushing Beca’s hair off her shoulder, kissing it almost tenderly before biting down harshly. Beca cried out, back arching off the couch and forcing herself further into Chloe’s hand.

“Well too bad.” Chloe pulled her hand away from where she knew Beca wanted her the most, spanking her pussy before bringing her hand up to her mouth and licking the wetness off of her fingers.

“You’re going to please me before I do anything to you.” Chloe smirked, crawling further up Beca’s body and straddling her face.

“You know what to do.” Chloe teased, wiggling her hips playfully.

Beca brought her hands up to grasp the back of the redhead’s thighs, plunging her tongue into the dominant girl above her.

“Mmm, good girl.” Chloe purred, bracing herself on the arm of the couch as the smaller girl pleasured her.

Beca thrusted her tongue in and out of Chloe, pulling back enough to lick her way up the redhead’s folds before going back to thrusting.

“Such a talented tongue.” Chloe praised. “I knew you’d be good with your pretty little mouth.”

Beca’s fingers flexed where they were placed on Chloe’s thighs at her words. A few minutes later, and a lot of loud swearing from the redhead, Beca felt Chloe clench around her tongue right before she felt a burst of wetness cover her mouth and chin. The brunette wasted no time licking as much cum as she could off the other girl.

Chloe caught her breath surprisingly quickly, moving back to straddle Beca’s thighs in time to see the girl licking her lips clean. Seeing that Chloe was watching her, Beca sat up slightly, bracing herself on her elbows, only to crash back down a few seconds later as the redhead thrusted three fingers into her without warning. Her mouth fell open as she let out an animalistic sound at the pleasure and pain of being filled so suddenly and unexpectedly.

“God, you’re so tight. Maybe we should loosen you up a little.” Chloe teased.

Beca felt herself clench at the girl’s words, a small moan escaping her. Chloe lowered her head to Beca’s neck and began sucking on her pulse point, smirking against the skin when she felt Beca tilt her head back, giving her more room to do as she pleased. She gave the mark she’d created a quick lick, before sinking her teeth into the soft pale flesh. Beca’s eyes slammed open as she felt Chloe’s teeth dig in to her skin , a groan making it’s way past her lips.

Chloe pulled back, admiring the angry looking rather large mark.

“You’re so perfect, baby.” Chloe purred down at her, rubbing herself on Beca’s thigh. “So submissive, so willing to take anything I give you.” she nipped at Beca’s breast, just above her nipple. Beca gripped at the couch with closed fists as the redhead continued to have her way with her, her dirty words bringing her that much closer.

“Look at you. Panting, breathless. I’m surprised you’re not begging.” Chloe stilled her fingers, feeling Beca pulsating warmth surrounding her. “Beg me, Bec.”

Beca fluttered her eyes open and whined at the demand. “Chloee…”

“If you want me to continue.” Chloe ground herself down hard on the brunette’s thigh. “Beg. Me.”

Seeing the girl was serious, Beca gave in, voice quivering as she did. “Please, Chloe, p-please, please, I’ll do anything, just please- please, keep going.”

“Anything?”

Beca nodded her head desperately, trying to arch herself further onto Chloe’s finger, only for the redhead to grasp her hip and pin her down single handedly.

“Okay.” Chloe agreed, pulling her fingers, before slamming them back in with no mercy. Beca’s eyes slammed shut, a sound somewhere between a squeak and a scream forcing it’s way out.

“Say you’re mine.” Chloe demanded.

“i-I’m yours.” Beca replied weakly, her mind hazy.

“Say you’re my bitch.:

Beca shook her head.

Chloe’s hand on Beca’s hip tightened it’s grip, her thrusts slowing down. “You said you’d do anything, so say it or I’ll stop. Maybe tie you up and leave you here so you can’t finish yourself off either.”

Beca whimpered.

“Say you’re my bitch.”

“i-I’m your bitch.”

“Good girl.” the redhead husked, fingers picking up their pace again. “You remember that. You’re mine. No one else, all mine.” she brought her thumb up to brush against Beca’s clit. “That means nobody else gets to touch you, or even look at you the wrong way. I don’t share my things, and you’re my most prized possession now.”

Beca had never been so turned on in her life. “I-I’m gonna-”

Beca felt herself letting go, and she’d never cum so hard before. Chloe smirked as the girl came with a scream, a scream that fairly sounded like it had her name mixed in.

After Beca had ridden out her high, Chloe removed her fingers and licked them lazily, as she waited for Beca to catch her breath. Realizing it could take a while, Chloe slid her arms around Beca’s tiny waist and moved her forward and on her side, before slipping in behind her in the room created.

“Go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow.” Chloe whispered, surprisngly gently, her arms tightening around Beca’s waist, holding her more closely to her.

-

“So how’d the date go?” Stacie asked eagerly a few days later when they met up for coffee.

“It was shit.” Beca replied honestly.

Stacie arched an eyebrow. “Then why do you have a hickey the size of Mars on your neck?”

Beca smirked. “I never said it didn’t go well after.”

Everyone in the coffee shop turned to look at the two girls as Stacie erupted into loud laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/275564174-little-mix-smuts-girlxgirl-blind-date-jerrie
> 
> This story isn't mine, all credits go to imaginatolm. The link above is the original story, make sure to check it out! :)


End file.
